Cocina para principiantes
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Chloé jamás de los jamases le cocinaría a alguna persona, pero está vez era una ocasión especial[Fictober, Dia 8]


Summary: Chloé jamás de los jamases le cocinaría a alguna persona, pero está vez era una ocasión especial[Fictober, Dia 8]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 8, temática "En la cocina"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Cocina para principiantes_**

 _"Tienes ese trabajo de 9 a 5. Pero cariño, yo también. Así que no pienses que estaré en casa haciendo tartas de manzana, nunca aprendí a cocinar" – Dear Future Husband_

1.-

Acomodó nuevamente el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro tratando de seguir las indicaciones de la esposa de su mejor amigo, rodó los ojos al ver como Pollen jugaba con algo de harina manchando su rostro y antenas.

― ¿Lo has dejado reposar? ― Preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono ― ¿Por al menos media hora?

― Marinette, por quinta vez ¡Ya lo hice! ― gritó frustrada para luego tratar de mirar el libro de recetas. ― ¡Esta cosa no sube! ¡Es todo un desastre!

― Quizás deberías hacer una cena en vez de un postre…

Soltó un grito de frustración para luego cerrar el libro de cocina dándose por vencida, se cruzó de brazos y pasó una mano por su cabello rubio suspirando, escuchaba la voz de su seudo cuñada al otro lado del teléfono tratando de calmarla, pero nada le importaba.

Agarró la gran masa que había hecho y la lanzó al basurero con desesperación, hasta para cocinar era un desastre. En momentos como ese habría preferido no ser mimada por sus padres y tener gente que le cocinara, la vistiera y la tratara como si ella no pudiera hacer nada.

Y por esas razones le costaba tanto de independiente y autosuficiente.

Cortó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse y se quitó el fino delantal de cocina que Adrien el había regalado en su cumpleaños, se sentó en el comedor colocando su mano en el puente de su nariz tratando de mantener la calma y no colocarse a gritar o ponerse en modo diva.

― Mi reina… ― Le dijo Pollen colocándose en su hombro abrazándola suavemente.

― Soy un desastre, Pollen ― se abrazó a si misma― Marinette puede cocinar más de ocho tipos diferentes de pasteles, crear vestidos, encargarse de estudiar, trabajar y ser Ladybug al mismo tiempo. ¡Es tan injusto! Ni un beignet me sale bien.

― Quizás debas comenzar con algo más sencillo, mi reina ― Pollen se alejó volando para volver unos minutos después con el libro de cocina que a duras penas podía cargar con sus patitas. Se lo colocó en las manos y con rapidez buscó la pagina necesaria ― La intención es lo que cuenta.

La rubia observó la pagina que la pequeña Kwami le había dejado, Espagueti.

Se levantó, se colocó el delantal amarillo con encajes y vuelos en los bordes, caminó directamente hacia la cocina cargando el libro y se amarró el cabello en una desordenada rosca.

― Pollen, Nathanäel llegará en al menos ― Miró el reloj de pared y tomó una cebolla de la cesta de verduras ― media hora. ¿Lista?

― Si, Mi reina.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar con cansancio, había dado al menos tres exámenes diferentes el mismo día y su mente estaba a punto de explotar, lo único que quería era recostarse al lado de su novia y tomar una buena siesta.

Un fuerte aroma a salsa inundó sus fosas nasales y dejó su mochila en el piso, despacio caminó hacia la cocina en donde encontró a Chloé de espaldas sacando un par de platos de la alacena, la abrazó por la espalda, pero ella en vez de sonreír lo pisó con el pie derecho y con su codo lo golpeó en el estomago provocando que cayera al suelo y ella se girara para atacarlo.

― ¡Dioses! ¡Tomate! ― Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca al verlo. Después de años siendo Queen Bee siempre estaba alerta ante algún atacante, además ya varias veces habían intentado robarle su Miraculous en el pasado usando la misma táctica estúpida de entrar a la casa ― ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso!

Lo ayudó a levantarse y Nathanäel suspiró tocándose el estómago.

― Lo siento, quería sorprenderte ― Se acercó a la cacerola y con un tenedor sacó un poco de espagueti.

― ¡No, aún no está listo! ― gritó e intentó quitarle el tenedor.

La expresión que puso Nathanäel al comer el espagueti era digna de una fotografía.

― ¡Esta delicioso! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación con aires de grandeza, sintiéndose extremadamente superior por poder cocinar unos simples espaguetis.

Su novia jamás en la vida le había cocinado, es más cuando le regaló el anillo de compromiso ella le especificó que era una mujer independiente que no le cocinaría a nadie, aunque quisiera ya que el tiempo no le alcanzaba.

― Por supuesto que está delicioso ― se acomodó un mechón de cabello ― YO cociné, pero no te acostumbres a eso ni, aunque seas mi futuro esposo. Esta es una ocasión especial, solo por eso.

― Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas, amor.

El pelirrojo se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una de las sillas, para luego agarrar a su prometida de la cintura y robarle un largo beso sobre el mesón de la cocina.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **El NathxChloé es mi droga prohibida, y pensar que no son y nunca serán canon me parte el alma. ¡Al menos están juntos en un universo alterno!**

 **Nos vemos en otro fanfic.**

 **Con amor, Holly.**


End file.
